The Idea of Change
by Paranoid-American20
Summary: When Princess Twilight Sparkle receives a mysterious book from a friend, with the message that it'll "change her", she doesn't know what to think. At least, until she wakes up in the morning, to find that she and her friends are all slowly changing into terrible things. Soon, however, it'll be hard to draw the line between the pony, and the monster.


Chapter one: A Parcel.

The rain was quietly lashing itself against the town of Ponyville, but most of the inhabitants were too busy settling themselves down for a quiet and hopefully restful night of sleep. Almost every light in all the houses across the town were slowly extinguished one by one, until only one beacon still remained.

The light that remained was the light in the bedroom of princess Twilight Sparkle, still living in the Library with her faithful baby dragon Spike. The dragon was currently asleep, and dreaming about a certain white unicorn that he loved. Twilight, however, was still wide awake, sitting up in her bed with a small parcel wrapped in light grey paper resting on the bed with her. She was currently pondering what to do with it.

For you see, the parcel had arrived just a few hours before - courtesy of Derpy, who had accidentally delivered it to Lyra before it came to the rightful recipient. To Twilight, this parcel was both an interesting mystery and a boring truth. She knew a total of three things about it.

1. It was a book, of some description, although its actual contents were a complete mystery to her.

2. It was from the city of Baltimore. The little stamp in the corner told her this, and by that reckoning she knew:

3. Who had sent it. She knew a total of two ponies from Baltimare, and she knew which one would decided to send her a book. Plus, the wrapping paper even matches his pelt colour.

A stallion, one who goes by the name of Terne Outre. A pony who would often let intellectual curiosity override his ideas of morality and logic. A stallion who had been all over the nation of Equestria, and further afield. A pony that would sometimes share the latest ideas and books with her, straight off the intellectual board in Baltimare.

Terne had obviously sent her a book of some kind, obviously one detailing the latest craze and insanity straight from the city of charms and broken truths. The alicorn princess wanted to open this unseeming parcel, but doing so could release a barrage of atrocity upon her dreams that night. So instead, she just looked at it.

Waiting. Thinking. Deciding.

Without a second moment of hesitation from her, she grabbed the parcel and removed the outer layer that had protected it from view. What she saw didn't surprise her.

It was indeed a book, with nothing upon the cover bar the title: "Musing Upon the Truth of Change."

No name, just the title in bold red letters against a pale blue cover.

Now she was curious. Any book like this piqued her interests, as normally books had something to indicate the content that lay within.

Carefully, she opened the book and, to her surprise, a letter fell out. She placed the book down, and picked up the scrap of parchment. It read:

_Dear __Princess_ _Twilight Sparkle._

_If you are reading this, then you have indeed received the book. I hope you enjoy it, as I believe that it could really change the way you view the world around you. I won't tell you much about the piece, as I know little about it. It appeared one day at the establishment, and then it was given to me. I think you would have more understanding of it._

_Until our next correspondence, yours faithfully_

_Terne Outre._

She looked at the letter, gazing over every intricate swirl at the end of each letter, the way his name seemed to fuse into one meaningless phrase. A small smile graced her lips as she placed the letter down on the bed and picked the book back up again.

It was interesting that Terne thought the book could change her, or at least her perception, and his tale of how he got a hold of the book was interesting, to say the least. So, without further delay, she began to read.

The words in the book were long, complex and nonsensical, as if they were made up for the authors amusement. There was some form of message buried deep within the pages, but one that was undecipherable to the studious princess. Sometimes, it appeared as if words would blur, and then change. But always, there was one phrase, just one phrase, that was repeated over and over again, at least once per page. The only thing that she could make out, sometimes.

_In Muto, Ibi Est Verum._

And with that undeciphered mantra spinning its web inside her mind, Twilight Sparkle fell into an uneasy and restless sleep. Deep within her heart, she knew that she shouldn't have read the book, but she couldn't tell why.

Perhaps morning will tell.


End file.
